Adventures of Mr and Mrs Henry Dashwood and family
by ballyksangl
Summary: Story about the Dashwoods after the movie what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Mr and Mrs Henry Dashwood

This is my rendition, of the movie "What a Girl Wants"; this story begins where the movie ended.

The movie ended with Henry and Libby marrying. Their daughter Daphne has been accepted to Oxford University. Daphne had placed many CV's to other colleges/universities Cambridge for one as well as in the states. Gradually over time they both moved into Henry's estate. It would be a two hour drive on the motorway from the city of London. Henry's mum and uncle lives there as well. As in the movie his mum took a liking to her granddaughter straight away.

Two Years forward month of June

Henry had no quams not at all - in reference to marry or not ? Henry perhaps lost the title of Lord as well. It did not longer matter to him. Looking back over the years really, he realized that the political arena was not his "cup of tea". He had to sort out things that really mattered. The question was did he want to continue in politics or not ? He had to make that determination, decision, on his own. He had put a lot of time and effort; even searching his soul; to make the correct decision. The choice was for **love, **as well as **family **and love of **country**.

Libby still was involved with her fashion design. She has a new line coming out in the autumn. Libby also has a surprize for all as well ! After all this time, their will be another Dashwood - she recently found out the news as well ! Her thoughts were this evening at the dinner table she will tell them the news ! Her thoughts were, will Henry be happy or not ? Then her inner thoughts told her not to jump to any silly conclusions. Just wait and see. She was quite sure that he would be "pleased as punch" ! It would be nice to have a little one around; since Daphne will be away at university during the day and into the evening. She had to reassure herself that all will be pleased with the news.

It was time for the event of the evening - dinner with the family members and the news. Libby went into the dining room and then sat beside Henry. She then whispered into his ear, as she held his hand. Then she whispered darling, I have some news to tell you ? His reply to her was yes, yes dear. Henry ! Libby then said were are going to have a baby in the upcoming year ! Hearing this he did not say a word; just grinning from ear to ear; as he squeezed her hand. Henry then stood up clanging the water glass with a utensil. Sorry, sorry, to interupt, attention please family - I have an announcement ! Before he spoke he took a glass of water to clear his throat. Libby and I will have a new little one in the upcoming year ! Their daughter, Daphne just looked at them both then smiled. He then said to Libby that went rather well did it not ? Yes dear it did. Then everyone went back either chatting to each other or their meal.

Henry mentioned to Libby later on, as they were walking into the den; would you like to take a stroll around the gardens ? That would be lovely dear ? just let me get my wrap. Then later on they returned from their stroll - coming back to the den. Then Libby looked at Henry for no apparent reason. She loved looking at him any time of the day actually. She could look into his heart; and knowing that he was brightly smiling. Then Libby sat on the sofa; she then picked up a book; and english novel or a novella, the author's name she had no idea. Henry went over to her; sorry dear. Just to say that tomorrow we are dining out ? Oh ! how lovely. Then she asked him were are we going ? He did give her an answer. Libby ! It's a surprize that all - just wait for the time dear. Her thoughts perhaps they would be going to Hiversham Hall. It had been a while since last being there.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day/evening

Henry and Libby were getting ready for the night on the town. As they were placing on the final touches he then said "Hiversham Hall". His thoughts were he would like to make it an early evening so they could spend some time with each other. They arrived at Hiversham Hall promply at seven o'clock. They were escorted to a table as the orchestra was playing tunes from the "swing era". Tunes from the great bandleaders the Dorseys, Arte Shaw and of course Glen Miller. The evening was drawing to a close, drawing late. Libby said Henry would you mine if we could go ? He then smiled, fine dear, no problem. As they were walking to the carpark a light mist fell. As they were driving home the mist turned into a light dowmpour with hail. Then Libby said that's odd. He commented it may be the global warming.

10PM

Arriving home; they got to to the doorway, between the droplets of rain. Henry went into the den; placing more logs on the existing fire that was glowing in the hearth. Their housekeeper was in the kitchen; preparing a tray of desserts and a pot of tea. As she was entering the den she said excuse me - I thought you would like some tea ? Henry then rose and took the tray from her. Thank you. They did enjoy the tea and desserts. Then before they knew it the grandfather clock was chimming eleven o'clock. Libby then said it's eleven dear - shall we retire ? He then smiled and said yes.

They went up the winding staircase that led to their bedroom. Libby began to undress; as she went to the loo. She decided to relax, draw a bath. She then ran the water and addded lavender flakes. As she was relaxing she heard Henry call her - Libby are you going to be very long dear ? No Henry not. Later on she finally joined him in bed. He then cuddled her close to him taking in the scent of the lavender. It took him back when he was a boy; running through the meadows enlaced with heather. Running through the meadows after a morning rain.

Henry already had the following day planned- sightseeing the London eye, tour the many museums. He was just about to tell her that - then noticing that she had fallen fast asleep. He will tell her in the morning; good plan. As the evening went into the early morning ; sorry to say that Libby had a frightful night. She did not sleep that well; Henry did not either. So goodly part of the night he just lied awake. When it was time to be awake they were both asleep. Then a knock on the door. It startled Libby who's there ? Sorry mum. Right ! come in. Mum you asked me to wake you ? Do you recall asking ? Yes, dear then placing her fingers to her lips; Henry then rolled toward her. Then he opened his eyes slowly seeing Daphne - morning. She nodded; smiled. He was just about to get up; looking round for his robe; it was not in sight. Daphne then left the room. Henry then got up, showered, will dress later. Libby was still awake; he would not disturb her. As he was dressing Libby awoke. He then said perhaps a stroll in the gardens or a drive into the city ? What ever you would like to do ? Then Libby said let me get back to you on that ? His thoughts were he was so glad that she was in his life again. Really, truly it had not been all bad, all these years ? There was something missing, as in a puzzle. He then smiled she was that piece; she completed him; they completed on another.

As the morning passed Henry went down for breakfast. As he was eating, Libby joined him. He looked at her; then her smile turned to a frown. To him, she did not look well at all, not at all. What's wrong ? Don't worry dear just a bit of aches and pains ! It has been some time since I was in this condition ? He just smiled then said yes, it has. He did not mentioned the day's schedule to her again. If she cared to go, she would tell him. She was looking a bit better after she ate breakfast. They did not go into the city - but later they took a stroll in the gardens.

As the months flew by Libby was content in staying put - at home. They were situated about an hour or so from the nearest hospital. Libby had been doing quite well gaining fifteen pounds throughout her pregnancy. Henry's mum and uncle just returned from holiday. The next few days will be a bit of a mismosh; the anticipation of this baby. Their daughter is doing well at university. She had found the time to date a young chap Ian. He is in a band, sings. Time will tell if things will work out for both of them. At this point in time Daphne her main focous are her studies. Ian pops by on occasion mainly on the weekend if he is not busy.


	3. Chapter 3

False Alarm

The moment has arrived baby launch ? Libby is getting her things packing them into a holdall. Actually had the bag packed just adding a few incidentals. She then looked around where is Henry ? Do not fret Libby, he may be in the gardens. He had gotten a new motorbike/motor scooter. He perhaps took it out for a spin. He asked his daughter to join him. Then she said dad what about mum ?

Libby then went out into the gardens - that is where she found him. I thought that you were off on a spin with that motorbike ? No, not. His eyes was not looking at her but into the gardens; admiring the different variety of flowers that where in bloom. The garden crew had been by the last few days clipping the hedges and adding to the flower bed. Libby then sat beside him giving him a startle. In her thoughts she knew that he was far, far, away; she would be unable to reach him. Henry ! Henry ! It's time to go. Are you ready ? He then nodded. He then whiswpered in her ear; lets go dear; let's have this little one.

As they were walking to the car; his thoughts went to it would be either a boy or a girl this baby ? It did not matter really, as long as they both were okay. His mum came from the study to the car - so your off then ? Yes her son said. Then Henry said not sure how long we will be ? That's fine. Mum will call you with any news. Fine. Later that evening they arrived home it was a "false alarm". The doctor mentioned to them come back in two weeks time. Libby - Henry babies do arrive at unexpected times. They then undressed, bathed, dozed off as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The morning was here before they realizing it. Henry was up early six am. He could hear the birds chirping outside the windows. He hoped that it would be a nice day. He then went to the loo. He came back dear it's six thirty. Dear, please let me just have a few more winks ? Right, so he let her be. His tummy began to grumble; he would prepare breakfast since the housekeeper day off. The coffee was perking, as the eggs and link sausages were cooking in the skillet atop of the stove. He was not sure if Libby would join him or not ? That would be allright as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Homecoming

Then after they ate they rested for a while. A short time later she woke. Henry we will have to meet our guests ? Yes dear we will he said that in a sleepilly voice. She then decided to get up and dress. She then looked over at him Henry come on now ? Our guests are waiting. Right ! Getting up ? He did not such thing, he just rolled over and placed the pillow over his head. Henry ! None of that ! Then he got up reluctantly then dressed. In the meantime Libby went to the nursery to check on baby. Henry James was fine, awake but not fussy. Libby then went down to the living room/den to greet family and friends. Her mother in law came over asked Henry's not with you ? He's coming; finishing dressing. Then shortly he made his appearance. He greeted his mum with a cheery hello. Libby then said can't stay very long the baby will be needing tending. Henry then said we are going away for a month or so ? We are ? Libby asked.

Yes. So they stayed a while meeting old friends and new acquaintances. Sorry, have to check on you grandbaby ? Surely he will be hungry by this time. Henry just smiled. Alright dear will see you in a bit then ? Later on he went to the nursery found Libby nursing their son. Henry then said did I mentioned that we were going away ? Yes, you mentioned it briefly when we speaking to your mum. We are going to the Isle of Man and then go from there. Libby just sighed; as the baby fell asleep in her arms. Henry please take the baby, place him in his crib. Then she said it's going to be cooler this evening so place a coverlet over him. Alright dear. Henry got the baby settled; he came back to their room found Libby under the covers. He then undressed and joined her. He then wrapped his arms around her perhaps we can get a bit of rest before the baby wakes to be fed again ? He will be fine she said; her hopes were that the baby would sleep throughout the night. That would be fine indeed, very fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Travel

The months were flying by as they would. They did travel to the Isle of Man. As for Libby she is working as a consultant for one of her many shops. She basically enjoys being a full time mum. As for baby Henry James he is adjusting to sleeping throughtout the night. She had weaned him off the breast. He is taking a formula mixture that consists of half formula/half water. On alternate hours the feeding is a supplement of water. Henry was walking toward the nursery; his thoughts were perhaps in a few years they would decide to have another. He then checked on baby he was fine, sleeping. Henry left him; and went to the bedroom. Then evening went by quickly and before they knew it, it was morning.

Libby's dream scenario

A few days later Libby fell asleep as she was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. She was dreaming of the future five years ahead. Henry James was in pre-school; their daughter Daphne married Ian. They are expecting their first child in the upcoming months. Speaking of children Libby was expecting as well. Oh ! after all this time was going to be a mum once again as well as a grandmum. Oh ! how bloody exciting. Libby had not told Henry all of this; as you see this was her dream scenario.

Later she awoke from her sleep; Henry was looking at her. Are you okay ? Not really - falling asleep in this rocking chair ? He stifled a laugh. Then he said shower or bathe ? Bathe would be nice. I would like to tell you first about my dream ? He then asked was it a good dream ? Yes, it was actually as she was smiling. I will tell you in due time of my dream ? Yes, I hope that you do ? Please do not wait to long to tell me, will you dear ? No, not was Libby's reply.

Libby later in the week found the right moment to speak to Henry about her dream; dream scenario. They sat on the sofa in the den - well dear in this dream, it's five years from now. Henry was a bit curious, please continue. Daphne married Ian, we are going to be grandparents. He just smiled. That's not all ! It's not ? No, we are going to be parents again. Oh ! his smile turned to a wide grin. Really ! he then embraced her; kissed her.

Over the next few months Daphne had been by, since she had taken off some time from university. She will start again classes in the autumn; this is her final year. Ian and her are traveling and enjoying the time together. The Dashwood's child is growing up before their eyes. In due time they did have a little girl; they named her Maria. Henry loved his little girl; as he would. Over time Henry and Libby did become grandparents to their first grandchild a little boy they named him Ian Henry. As for the families they are doing fine, are happy and content.


End file.
